What If
by JWolf28
Summary: A short two-shot about if Beca and Jesse hadn't made up during the finals with a few other twists.
1. Chapter 1

She had come to him to apologize. He hadn't listened. That was what had happened and Jesse didn't know if he would ever forgive himself for that. He'd seen her around campus a few times since and he knew something was wrong. Something was off. She didn't listen to music, she didn't smile, she didn't look up. Something was wrong and he knew that he couldn't find out because he had hurt her. He had slammed the door in her face and now he wished he could just take it all back because the most recent time he had spotted her, she had been sporting a black eye and a busted lip.

Jesse wanted to know who did it. Was it her dad? Her dad had been furious when she had gotten arrested. Did he hurt her? Was it a- God forbid- boyfriend she had recent gotten? Who was hurting her?

After deciding that he couldn't take the worry anymore, Jesse made his way to Beca's dorm. There was a crash as he approached Beca's door, and Jesse didn't bother knocking. He burst in to see Beca on the floor, blood staining her white shirt. She was gasping slightly and looked too pale for Jesse's taste. The stain got wider as the seconds passed and Jesse yanked his phone out of his pocket, dialing the police faster than he thought possible. The next second, he was by Beca's side, putting his hands over where he assumed the wound was and looking down at her.

"Just, hang tight, Becks. You'll be fine. There's an ambulance on the way." Blood covered his hands and fingers. "Who did this to you?"

Beca looked lost. "Huh?"

"Who hurt you, Beca?"

She blinked a few times. "Luke. It was Luke."

Her voice was getting weaker and blood dripped from the corner of her mouth. Jesse fought back tears. "Stay with me, Becks. Why did he do this? Has he done this before?"

"I wouldn't go out with him. He's crazy, Jesse." She coughed loudly. "The first time, he punched me when I said no. He stabbed me, Jesse. I don't even remember getting back here."

Beca's eyes started to close and Jesse shook her slightly. "Stay awake, Beca. You stay awake, okay? The ambulance will be here any minute."

She sobbed softly. "It hurts."

The admission of this broke Jesse's heart. She was so strong, but Luke had hurt her enough to get her to admit it. "I know, just hand in there. It'll be okay soon."

Beca coughed again and more blood spilled from her mouth. She whimpered. Jesse could barely keep the tears at bay. Then, Beca looked up at him. "I love you."

It was enough to make the tears fall. "I love you too, Becks."

Beca seemed to struggle for breath. "Good. It… would be… really awkward if… you didn't."

The sound of sirens filled the room and Jesse smiled at Beca. "They're here now, okay? You're going to be fine. Everything will be okay."

Beca's gasps got shorter. "I'm glad… I got… to tell you."

She smiled and closed the blue eyes that Jesse loved so much, her head lolling to the side and her breath shuddering out of her. Jesse screamed and cried, but nothing made a difference. She wouldn't wake up.

**A/N: Please review. I don't own Pitch Perfect or its lovely characters. **


	2. Chapter 2

Three months later, after Luke had been arrested and his trial had been concluded, putting him in jail, doctors told Jesse that Beca may never wake up. The coma she was in was strong and they seriously doubted that she would ever wake up again.

Still, Jesse waited. He visited everyday and he changed out the flowers in her room when they started dying or the petals wilted. Another month later, they pulled the plug on her. They had been keeping her heart beating, but they were letting her go and it broke his heart.

To the shock of the hospital staff, her heart began beating on its own and she was breathing without the aid of a machine. Another week later, when Jesse was talking about how Benji had gotten a girlfriend, he looked over to find her blue eyes watching him. She smiled and croaked "Hi."

Jesse grinned. "Hi. How do you feel?"

"I've had better days. What happened?"

"Luke stabbed you. You've been in a coma for about four months. They didn't think you would ever wake up."

Beca scoffed. "Please, you can't get rid of me that easily."

Jesse smiled. "That's what I told them. I'll go get the doctor."

He dropped a kiss on her lips and left the room.

**A/N: I know it was short, but it had been sitting on my computer for a while and I thought I might as well post it.**


End file.
